


The Boy With Golden Eyes

by Mychemicalhamster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is clumsy, First Meetings, M/M, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalhamster/pseuds/Mychemicalhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is attending his first day of high school at 'Fukurodani Academy' and is a clumsy little birb <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey !!
> 
> Enjoy the read, it isn't that good and I don't know if this has been done before or anything. I kind of just wrote this randomly to procrastinate packing.  
> Anyways ! Hope you guys like it, it's the first fic I've ever written and it really isn't anything special, but i may continue it, we'll see.

Chapter 1 : The Encounter

 

The sun filtered through his blinds, and soft chirping could be heard through the open window. Akaashi pulled his arm out form under the duvet that covered his body, and blindly felt for his phone. Pulling his arm back, he checked the time that flashed at the top of his screen.

6 : 34 a.m.

He put his phone back on his nightstand and sat up slowly. His oversized t-shirt falling over one of his shoulders as he groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His curly black hair stuck out in every direction as he sat, staring at nothing in particular. Swinging his legs to the side of his bed he stood, and made his way to the bathroom. He took a shower, put on his brand new uniform signifying that he was student at the prestigious ‘Fukurodani Academy,’ and smiled to himself. It had been hard to balance academics, violin, and volleyball in middle school, but now staring at himself in the mirror, sporting the uniform of one of the top schools in the country, it all seemed worth it.

He made his way downstairs, stifling a yawn, while making some coffee. His mother always told him that coffee was bad for his health, and that he drank way too much of it, but Akaashi didn’t think he’d be able to function without it. He drank his cup in silence, while watching the news from the kitchen.

After having finished his coffee, and put the cup next to the sink, he grabbed an apple. He didn’t typically like eating in the mornings, but thought it necessary to keep his energy up for the first day of school. On his way to the door, he picked his school bag up off the ground, slinging it over his shoulder, and plugged earphones into his phone.

Akaashi didn’t live far from his new school in the least, but thought it best to get there early. He listened to music on his way to the train station and ate his apple quietly. As he arrived, his train was just pulling up and he got on, immediately spotting an open seat. He sat down after eyeing the cart to see if anyone else would make his or her way to it, but no one seemed to move. As he drew closer to the school, he noticed more grey and white blazers getting onto the train. Feeling a little self-conscious he hugged his bag to his chest and looked down, so not to make any awkward eye contact with potential new classmates.

As the train arrived at his stop he stood up walking to the doors, but the train suddenly jolted and he fell right into the man in front of him. The first thing that registered when he looked up wasn’t the voice asking if he was hurt, or if he was okay. It wasn’t the big strong arms that kept supporting him as he looked around to see what had happened. Nor was it the disgruntled voices of the people on the train as they cursed the driver. No, it was the incredibly vivid colour of the eyes that stared at him expectantly, blinking owlishly. They were the most beautiful things Akaashi had ever seen.

Gold.

Gold like a treasure that would be guarded by the most ferocious dragon, gold like the colour that belonged to the most expensive of jewellery, gold like the bright fires belonging to ever-burning sun, that he knew was 149.6 kilometers away, but still seemed to be trapped within this man’s eyes.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Huh?” Akaashi said as he saw the lips of the man in front of him moving. Still mesmerized by the deep colour of those eyes that stared at him in worry, he gripped the man’s arms a little harder.

“Hellooo !!,” he heard the man say, after blinking a few times to regain his thoughts. “Are you okay ?! Did you hit your head ?! Should I call an ambulance ?! Oh my god what if he’s dying !!” the man babbled nervously.

Akaashi looked at him in confusion, realizing the intimate grip he still had on the man, a light shade of pink creeped it's way across his cheeks. He took in the man’s appearance after blinking once again to focus on what had happened. He noticed black and white stripped hair that stood so high Akaashi felt the laws of gravity being thrown out the window right then and there. He noticed the broad shoulders, and built biceps that he was clutching onto for dear life. He noticed the man's lightly tanned skin, and the way his nose was scrunched in worry. Akaashi could feel himself staring, but couldn't for the life of him manage to tear his gaze from the incredibly gorgeous person holding him like lover's did in the american romcoms Akaashi liked to watch. 

He froze, looking at what it was the mysterious and handsome man was wearing. Black dress pants and shoes. A white dress shirt that was un-tucked and had the first few buttons around the man’s neck undone. A necktie hung loosely around his neck, and he wore a grey and white blazer.

Akaashi’s eyes widened.

His face turning a darker shade of red, reaching to the tips of his ears as he pushed the man away and straightened his own blazer, finally standing up properly.

“Sorry,” he muttered barely above a whisper, looking at the ground and walking through the now open doors of the train without so much as glancing behind him.

The man followed, grabbing his wrist to turn him around. Akaashi could feel the deep redness on his cheeks, realization of what had just happened setting in. He had just fallen in front of a large group of students he would no doubt be sharing a school with for the next three years. Not only that, but he had fallen onto one of those students, and then just sat there staring into his eyes as if he was the star in some badly acted romance movie ! Complete and utter embarrassment...

He wanted to die.

“Hey wait, hold up, are you okay?” the man said ( actually more so shouted ).

“Yes, I am quite fine. Thank you,” he bowed curtly to the boy standing in front of him and turned to walk away for the second time, but tripping and falling face first onto the pavement.

The man behind him burst out laughing at the sight.

Wanting to die was an understatement.

“Oh my goood ! You most DEFINITELY are NOT okay !” he said wiping tears from his eyes.

Akaashi glared at him, standing back up. “I am perfectly fine. Now if you’ll excuse me,” he bowed again to the boy, and walked away.

All he could think was ‘Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god !!!! This must be the absolute worst way to start my high school career.’ Cursing himself for being such an idiot he all but ran to school.

As he came to a slow and steadied his breath, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He wondered for a while if his run from the station had really been that difficult, but immediately discarded the thought when all he could see in the back of his mind were

 

Bright golden eyes that seemed to light up the entire world.


	2. The Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi attends his first class at Furkurodani Academy and remembers his past as a middle schooler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey !!
> 
> Sorry for not having updated for a while, I had exams and such.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this second chapter. Nothing too exciting happens, but we'll leave that for the next chapter (ц｀ω´ц*)
> 
> Muahahahahaha
> 
> No but seriously, hope you guys like it !

Chapter 2 : The Classroom

 

As Akaashi reached the school, he slowed to a stop. He could feel a number of stares directed his way, as he sat in front of school gate panting. Despite his usual shyness, and the anxiety that was sure to follow from being stared at by so many people, all he could focus on was the memory of those gorgeous, peering eyes, the amber glow they seemed to emit, and the incredibly handsome man the belonged to.

The tips of Akaashi’s ears, and even his neck became a deep shade of rose. He brought his hand up to cover the blush spreading over every inch of his skin, and resolved to clear any thought regarding the last hour from his mind (as though that was possible).

Not wanting to draw any more attention to himself, he wiped the slight sweat that had started to form from his forehead, and took a deep breath in attempt to regain his bearings. Then, acting as though he hadn’t just sprinted all the way from the train station, he walked as calmly as possible, keeping his eyes downcast. The few stares he had drawn earlier dissipating as he blended into the crowd, making his way to homeroom.

As he walked into class, a few heads turned to look at him, but immediately went back to their previous conversations for lack of recognition. Akaashi didn’t mind though, he knew that no one here would know who he was. He was the only student from his middle school to have made it into this prestigious academy after all. Something that set his mind somewhat at ease, seeing as he hadn’t had the best years of his life as a middle-schooler.

In fact, the past few years had been, if anything, the literal definition of hell. Thinking back, all he could recall were flurries of rejection, isolation, and suffering. From day one he had been singled out as privileged and talented annoyance. Having never gotten less than 100% on a test, and often being excused from class to attend violin recitals on the national scale, it was difficult for him to connect with others.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t tried to fit in or make friends; it was simply that no one took any interest in him. They made no effort to get to know him, nor tried to include him in anything they did, and the few people he had managed to become at least acquainted with usually left him soon after to escape the same isolation he was subjected to.

In attempt to get closer to his classmates, Akaashi joined the volleyball club, but even though he was the best setter their school had ever seen, no one was willing to play with him. They would shun him into practicing alone, and due to his anxiety and shy nature, he would never speak out.

Akaashi wasn’t one to broadcast his emotion, and in turn, his face always seemed bored, or uninterested. His classmates named him the ‘walking computer’ not to be touched, looked at, or spoken to. Something that made his heart ache with loneliness. 

They never made fun of him, hit him, or bullied him, so Akaashi knew he was quite privileged compared to others. On the other hand, telling oneself ‘it could always be worse,’ is not exactly the best form of motivation, something that Akaashi had learned well throughout the past three years.

Akaashi shook himself from the flashbacks. He had promised himself that high school would be different. That it was the perfect opportunity to restart, and possibly make friends.

Without having realized it, the class was full, and multiple friend groups were chatting away. It was then that the teacher walked in, the bell sounded, and everyone took his or her seats. The older man introduced himself as ‘Hiroki-sensei’ and said that, as a sort of ‘get-to-know-your-classmates’ activity, everyone - in turn - was to stand, announce their names, something about themselves, and which club they were thinking of joining.

“Let’s start with you young man.” Hiroki-sensei began.

A shorter boy with dusty brown hair stood and turned towards the class. Akaashi stared and began memorizing; grey eyes, scar near right temple, unkempt uniform, seems carefree.

“Abe, Hisoka. I like drawing and was a part of my middle school’s art club, so I’ll be signing up for the one here too. If you’re interested in art too I’d love to become friends.”

He displayed a toothy grin, as the entire class chanted ‘Hello Abe-san’ in unison, and sat back down with an unceremonious ‘plop’.

Next was a girl. She stood quietly and pushed her chair in before turning towards the class. Akaashi memorized; brown eyes and hair that is kept in a low side ponytail, wears glasses, seems to be quiet and shy.

“Hello, my name is Akagi, Akira. I’m a pianist and have been playing the piano since I was four years old. I will be joining the classical music club, pleased to meet you.”

She gave a polite bow and a small smile before untucking her chair and sitting down, folding her hands over her lap.

Again, the class monotonously chanted their greeting.

Next, It was his turn.

Akaashi stood slowly, keeping his eyes aimed at his shoes. Then, after mustering up what courage he had, he lifted his head staring at the class before him.

“Akaashi, Keiji. My favourite food is boiled rapeseed with karashi mustard dressing, but I also love onigiri. I hope to join the volleyball club here at Fukurodani Academy. It is nice to make your acquaintance.”

Then, after bowing slightly, he sat.

It seemed that no one was overly intrigued by his speech, but he could hear a few whispers mixed in with the classes typical ‘Hello Akaashi-san’.

“Who is he ?”

“I don’t know, never seen him before.”

“What school did he come from ?”

“You think he’s smart ?”

“He’s kind of good looking.”

The students continued reciting names, and Akaashi continued memorizing every face, body, and speech given by his classmates. 

As the last student finished, the teacher stood and reminded everyone that tomorrow would be the club fair, and that those who hadn’t already decided which club to join should make their decision sooner, rather than later. The bell rang, and the teacher dismissed them.

They were told that because it was the first day of school, there hadn’t been any scheduled classes other than homeroom; so they were all free to go home.

Everyone packed up their bags a number of students left in small groups discussing where to go on their way home. Akaashi however, picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, leaving alone.

 

Golden eyes subconsciously having been pushed to the back of his mind for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey !!
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone (* ◜௰◝ *)  
> The kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and hopefully the next chapter will be out quicker than this one !
> 
> Again, my tumblr is My-chemical-hamster (http://my-chemical-hamster.tumblr.com/) so hmu if you want ! I love talking to people, like literally anyone, so don't hesitate to say hi !!


	3. The Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi scouts the Fukurodani Gym.  
> My baby owls are in for a stoooooooorm <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey !!
> 
> Hehehehe  
> Plot twist : I wrote another chapter in the same week
> 
> ENJOY !!

Chapter 3 : The Gym

 

Ring, ring, ring !  
Ring, ring, ring !  
Ring, ring, ring !

 

A hand came flying over at deadly speeds, smashing right into the profanity known as an alarm clock. Really, it was a surprise the machine didn’t break, considering the force at which it was hit. Akaashi groaned loudly, pushing himself onto all fours before falling back on to his ankles in a seated position. He glared daggers at his alarm clock as if it was at fault for all the bad in the world, which as far as he was concerned right then, it was.

 

5 : 57 a.m.

 

He groaned for a second time, but after accepting that he didn’t really have a choice in the matter, he fell face down into his pillow resolving to fully get up in 10 seconds.

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. Onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnne. ( Definitely 10 seconds… )

Sitting back up, he rubbed his face and opened his eyes. Then, smacking his two cheeks in unison, he sluggishly began pulling himself out of a sleepy daze. Akaashi sat staring at the wall for a few minutes in attempt to convince his body to comply with his wish to stand. However, it seemed as though his sleep-deprived self was having none of it that morning, and refused to budge.

After about 5 minutes, his legs seemed to cooperate enough for him to stand. So, he started getting out of bed, pulling one leg at a time and yawning widely. He stood, changed out of his pyjamas, wrapped a towel around his waist, and then made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

He wasn’t typically one to take long in the mornings, and was therefore downstairs, changed, and grabbing his lunch, as well as a granola bar and some coffee for his breakfast, in no less than twenty minutes.

Normally, it would have taken longer, but he was in somewhat of a rush this morning. After all, today was the fated ‘Club Fair !’ and Akaashi had made plans to get to school early.

Checking the time again as he downed the last of his caffeinated drink, Akaashi grabbed his bag and left, making sure to lock the door behind him. It was still slightly dark out, but the faintest glow could be seen in the distance, and as Akaashi walked to the station, beautiful pastels painted the sky. There wasn’t much of a fight for space or seating on the train, seeing as the total number of people in the cart amounted to about ten. So, Akaashi took a seat, took out his phone, and listened to some music – blocking out the world around him.

Akaashi walked alone and in silence. ‘It was quite peaceful,’ he thought, watching the sky as it continued changing colours.

He arrived at school fairly quickly, making no stops as he went to change shoes at his footlocker. A beautiful orange glow painted the entry halls walls. Akaashi leaned his back against the lockers behind him, watching the incredible colours dance across the room.

He pushed himself back up after a few minutes and made way to his classroom, because looking at an empty room, no matter how beautiful or relaxing it may have been, was most definitely not the reason for his waking up at such an ungodly hour.

Quietly, he set his bag down near his desk, turning to leave right away. As he walked, his steps became slower, and his breathing more mellow. He passed classroom after classroom until finally reaching the end of the hallway. He continued through the doors, following the paved path before him, passing multiple fields, and tracks until he reached his destination, a building.

He slowed to a stop before the doors turning his head and looking for any sign of movement. He walked around to the side of the building, looking through the window.

It was beautiful.

He moved rather quickly back around the side of the building to the doors, pushing them to see if they were by chance unlocked.

They swung open.

Akaashi’s eyes widened slightly in anticipation and excitement. He looked around again, just to make sure no one saw him as he pushed through the doors and went inside.

The floors waxy surface gleamed as sunlight poured in through the windows and the smell of sweat, sneakers, and sports equipment hung in the air.

He took a few steps forward, admiring the spacious room.

Six courts ! His middle school’s gym hadn’t even had two !

He pinched himself to test whether or not he was dreaming. ( He wasn’t )

The ceiling reached higher than he could imagine, and an unassembled volleyball net sat in the middle of the farthest court to the right. It seemed as though a string was pulling Akaashi’s body as he gravitated towards the few volleyballs lying on the ground. Bending down, he picked one up, circling it between his fingers. 

The world moved in slow motion as he tossed the leather-covered sphere into the air.

His legs carried him out of habit, bringing him to his favourite spot on the court – close to the net, but off centre slightly to the right.

His legs stopped, then after twisting his body in the span of 0.43 seconds, power surged throughout his legs, and he jumped.

The ball met his fingertips perfectly, and as though he were setting the ball for someone, he sent it flying at an incredible speed.

The set was quite high, and close to the net – a habit bred by Akaashi’s self-learnt setting.

He closed his eyes, feeling his hair rise, his fingers tingle, and the air around him shift as his body began falling.

He lived for moments like these.

SMACK !

The resonating sound echoed in the large gym.

Akaashi’s eyes snapped open, shocked by the sudden noise.

He watched the ball as it was shot in an explosion of force onto the other side of the court. It landed with a crash so loud that a ringing hung in the air.

Still falling, he turned his head.

Gold.

Bright gold.

 

The last thing Akaashi managed to think before his feet hit the ground was – ‘You have got to be fucking kidding me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey !!
> 
> I promised to have drama this chapter, but then decided to make Satan proud and leave it on a cliffhanger.  
> Hope you guys liked it though ! Hopefully I'll have a new chapter soon, but idk if it'll be as quick as this one.
> 
> hmu on tumblr at My-chemical-hamster ( http://my-chemical-hamster.tumblr.com/ ) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey !!
> 
> Sooooo this is the first fic i've ever written. I may continue but idk, depends on how this is received. It's not that good, but I could probably make it better if i progressed the story, idk.  
> Hope you guys like it ! Any and all feedback is appreciated ! If you want me to continue let me know, again i'm really not sure !
> 
> My tumblr is My-chemical-hamster (http://my-chemical-hamster.tumblr.com/) so hmu if you guys want to ! I love receiving messages and fan-girling over Haikyuu so don't be shy !!


End file.
